Andorra
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Andorra debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. Best result was achieved in 14-th Season (6-th place in the Final Stage). | Season 1 | | Dmitriy Koldun feat. Alex Brashovean | "Ray Of Light" | X | 20 | X |- | Season 3 | | Bebe feat. Penelope Cruz | "Siempe Me Quedar" | X | X | 25 |- | Season 4 | | Bosson feat. Baby Bash feat. Apollo-4 | "Love Is In The Air" | X | X | 19 |- | Season 5 | | David Bisbal | "Cuidar Nuestro Amor" | X | X | 21 |- | Season 7 | | Train | "Drive By" | X | 8 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 8 | | Lady Gaga | "Americano" | X | 11 | 4 |- | Season 9 | | Porcelain Black | "Swallow My Bullet" | X | X | 14 |- | Season 10 | | Jessie Ware | "Running" | X | X | 8 |- | Season 11 | | Leona Avrelina | "Verano" | X | X | 17 |- | Season 12 | | Sam and the Womp | "Bom Bom" | X | X | bgcolor="red" | DQ |- | Season 13 | | Lana Del Rey | "Ride" | X | X | 13 |- | Season 14 | | Eiza Gonzalez | "Te Acordarás De Mi" | X | 6 | 6 |- |- | Season 15 | | Selena Gomez | "Come & Get It" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 16 | | Jesse & Joy feat. Mario Domm | "Llorar" | X | X | 21 |- | Season 17 | | Melendi | "Tu Jardín Con Enanitos" | X | X | bgcolor="red" | DQ |- | Season 18 | | Gisela | "Sugarwood" | X | 20 | X |- | Season 19 | | Natalia Oreiro | "Todos Me Miran" | X | X | 21 |- | Season 20 | | Innocence feat. Brian Cross | "This Is Love" | X | bgcolor="red" | 26 | bgcolor="pink" | 17 |- | Season 21 | | Anael Santana | "Glow" | X | 12 | bgcolor="pink" | 12 |- | Season 23 | | Yuri | "Invencible" | X | 15 | 7 |- | Season 24 | | Yuri feat. Reik | "Duele" | X | 23 | bgcolor="pink" | 18 |- | Season 25 | | Natalia Jiménez | "Creo En Mi" | X | 16 | 7 |- | Season 27 | | Sara Serena | "Asylum" | X | 13 | X |} Awards | Season 7 | Press Award | | Train | "Drive By" | 8 |- | Season 14 | Identity Award | | Eiza Gonzalez | "Te Acordarás De Mi" | 6 |- | Season 21 | Press Award | | Anael Santana | "Glow" | 12 |}